Outed
by Phantom-of-Fantasy
Summary: The sequel to "Closeted", following the boys into their future...Will this be a happily ever after? Or will the shadows from their past come back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

**Spin-off story of CP Coulter's "Dalton" (please read that here: fanfiction **.net/s/6515261/1/Dalton** )...a Jogan/Light fic (Logan/Julian pairing).**

**The beginning of my sequel to "Closeted"...so if you haven't read THAT story, you can find it here: http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/6850057/1/ **

****************Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr: to give me other couples and scenarios you'd like me to write about, and bother me with questions at lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously)**************  
><strong>

****^^^ I write a bunch of Jogan and other Dalton drabbles while on there, so it's definitely worth the trip!**  
><strong>

***Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter***

* * *

><p>Facing the paparazzi that day had been a whirlwind. Logan and Julian were quickly dazed by the bright flashes of the cameras and the roar of endless questions shouted at them. When the doors had first opened, the blonde had been recognized almost right away, and their clasped hands and lovingly exchanged look made it onto the front page of nearly every tabloid within the next week...<p>

Time passed by in a blur. One moment, they were stalked by paparazzi on every every occasion they dared leave Dalton for. The next, they were celebrating their one year anniversary. A blink of the eye later, and somehow both young men had gotten parental approval, though Senator Wright was still not their biggest fan. In what seemed like seconds later, it was graduation...then the first day of college for one and the beginning stages of shooting a new movie for the other. Another blink, and the pair was moving into their first apartment together. And finally, time froze on the night that could potentially make or break the relationship.

Logan was actually nervous for once. Though he'd attended numerous red-carpet events before...tonight was special. He was graduating from USC soon with his business degree, after screwing over his father's wishes for him to follow in his political footsteps, and he was more than ready to start the next chapter of his life. He could feel his hands grow clammy, a cool drop of sweat trickling down his neck to his back, causing him to shiver. A surprisingly warm hand reached out and grasped his knee, squeezing gently.

"Hey. You look...really pale. Are you alright?" Julian asked in a low voice, his dark hair cut short and styled with gel, in the artfully-messy way he'd become known for. His brown eyes were trained on his boyfriend's face, searching for reassurance.

Logan forced a smile. "I'm fine. Nothing for you to worry about." He slid his own hand over the actor's, entangling their fingers slightly, before turning to look out the window at the waiting mob of cameramen, reporters, and fans.

"You're not a very good actor, Lo..."

"I could say the same about you, but I get the feeling that enormous crowd waiting for you out there might tar and feather me for it," the blonde joked, stroking Julian's hand with his thumb.

The brunette sighed softly. "We can skip tonight, you know. I can tell the driver just to take us back to the apartment..."

"You're not missing out on this tonight. It's your shining moment, Jules. Your first big break-out movie role. You're in the big leagues now," Logan said quietly, his green eyes glittering with pride. "Now let's get out there and show them what you've got."

"As long as you're right there with me...squid," the actor teased his boyfriend with an old nickname.

"I wouldn't choose to be anywhere else, Princess," the blonde winked at his boyfriend, chuckling at the annoyed twitch of his facial muscles, before swinging the car door open and tugging Julian out after him. They'd gotten more comfortable with small public displays of affection over the years: simple hand-holding or linked arms were no longer a big deal, as was the occasional cheek-to-cheek pose for a picture or two. Logan kept the brunette's fingers locked with his, smiling widely for the flashing cameras.

Julian took the opportunity to look at the man at his side admiringly. Logan always looked put together, but somehow the way he cleaned up for these premieres and other events made him look a million times better. The actor lifted their clasped hands, pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde's knuckles before smiling at his slightly shocked, but entirely pleased expression.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur. Eventually, they were back in the car, Julian's head drooping slightly onto his boyfriend's shoulder, exhausted from the night's festivities. The blonde turned and pressed a kiss into his partner's dark hair, waiting patiently for the car to drop them off on the street below their small apartment. Sure, the pair could have definitely afforded a nicer place. But part of the joy in this particular living space was that it was theirs, and theirs alone. They found and paid for it themselves, no parental involvement at all: a simple two bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen, and living room set-up...Of course, one of the bedrooms was the guest room.

Logan roused Julian from his light slumber with a gentle shake, stepping out of the car and waiting for the actor to take his hand before unlocking the main door to the building. They climbed the stairs together to the second floor, and once the blonde had unlocked their apartment door, Julian practically toppled inside, immediately heading for the bedroom and face-planting on the bed with a tired groan.

"Well that wasn't very graceful, Princess..." Logan murmured, knowing the other boy was too tired to fight back against the despised nickname. He tugged off Julian's shoes for him, tossing them into the closet with his own. The blonde slipped out of his fancy jacket and loosened his tie, before fingering the box tucked away in his pocket. Perhaps this should wait for another night, he thought.

Julian rolled over on the bed. "C'mere," he called to Logan tiredly, reaching out his arms. The other man rolled his eyes and obliged, dropping down onto the mattress beside his boyfriend and tangling their limbs together. The actor pressed forward to kiss him. "I never had a chance to tell you how good you looked tonight and how proud I am to be able to say you're mine..." he murmured against Logan's lips. He felt, rather than saw the blonde's smile.

"Jules...you're beautiful. Tonight especially. You were...glowing out there tonight, like the star you truly are." The brunette kept his eyes closed but let out a sigh on contentment as Logan pressed a chaste kiss on his clean-shaven cheek. Suddenly, the weight on the bed shifted and his arms felt empty. Julian blinked in confusion, looking around to find Logan kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" the actor laughed, too exhausted to properly process what was happening. "Get back up here and let's go to sleep."

"Shut up," Logan growled softly at him. "I have an important question to ask you. Can you please wake up and stop being such a demanding diva for a moment?"

Julian rolled his eyes but sat up, pouting slightly at the amount of effort that simple action took. His brown eyes went wide as he saw the small box in his boyfriend's hand. "Lo? What is this? What are you..." his voice trailed off into nothing, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly, in absolute shock.

Logan took a deep breath. "Julian Larson-Armstrong, I have had the absolute privilege of knowing you for nearly nine years. And throughout that entire time, you have frustrated me to no end. We've laughed, we've fought...I've nearly lost you several times, due to work and the media and other people and sometimes just pure stupidity...but we've made it till now, despite all odds.

"I want you to know, without a doubt, that I would not trade a second of time with you for anything in this entire world. You've become everything to me: helping me to face my father, to control my temper without medication, and just loving me in spite of everything that I am and everything that I do. It would bring me the greatest joy to be able to call you my husband someday...which is why I'm presenting you with this ring right now," he swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat and opened the box, revealing a platinum band with an inscription on it.

"It says: '_Yesterday. Today. Tomorrow. Forever_.' on it," Logan said in a hushed tone, as Julian reached out a shaky hand to hold the box and examine its contents. "Because that's how I feel. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, I will love you tomorrow...and I _know_ that I will love you forever. Which is why I would like to marry you...because I know I can't ever spend another day without you by my side."

Julian was silent for a moment, as he contemplated the ring, running a finger along the cool metal. "Your speech was very eloquent and well thought out...How long have you been practicing it?" he finally said, without looking up.

Logan's heart plummeted. "...A few weeks," he admitted, his face flushing. Here he was, pouring his heart and soul out to the man he loved, and receiving no hint of any hope in return. "Would you mind answering my question now?" he asked, utter frustration coloring his voice.

"There was a question?" the actor's voice was quiet and controlled.

The blonde sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Your Highness. Would you agree to marry me already? My knee is getting sore from kneeling here too long," he complained.

"I meant...there was actually a question in your mind, as to whether I would agree to this or not?" Julian finally looked up, a playful twinkle in his brown eyes.

Logan thought his jaw might hit the floor. "Y-you mean..."

"Of course I'll marry you, you fucking _moron_!" the actor nearly yelled, leaping forward off the bed to tackle the other man to the ground. "You _really_ are a giant squid of ignorance sometimes, you know!" The blonde opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Julian's eager lips on his own.

When they finally broke apart, Logan grinned up at his fiance, grabbing the box from his hand and slipping the ring onto his delicate finger. "A perfect fit, thank god," he murmured, his green eyes glittering happily in the moonlight. "Otherwise I'd never hear the end of it from you, Princess."

Julian stood silently and tugged at Logan's tie until he managed to get up off the floor as well. The brunette continued to pull the other man towards the bed until they toppled onto it together, mouths fused together once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Oho...I've got so much more in store for y'all...But here's a bit of fluff to wet your appetites ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note, PLEASE, for the love of everything Dwight finds unholy, READ THIS!**_

This story is the sequel to "Closeted"...so if you haven't read THAT story, you can find it here: http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/6850057/1/

**_ALSO, PLEASE NOTE: _This is an "M" rated story, for good reason. I'm trying my hand at writing smut. **

_For those of you who do not want to read the "sexy timez", GOOD NEWS: YOU CAN JUST SKIP OVER AN ENTIRE CHAPTER OR TWO. _

_The smut will be slightly separated from the rest of the story, so you can still enjoy the sequel without being scarred or having your eyes' innocence taken away._

**With that being said: THIS IS THE FIRST FULL SMUT CHAPTER! SKIP IT IF YOU WANT TO. READ IT IF YOU WANT TO! WHATEVER!**

**(Also, this is my first time legitimately sitting down and writing a sex situation. All by myself. So I hope it doesn't suck. I tried to keep it classy in this chapter)**

Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr: to give me other couples and scenarios you'd like me to write about, and bother me with questions at lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously)

^^^ I write a bunch of Jogan and other Dalton drabbles while on there, so it's definitely worth the trip! **  
><strong>

*****Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter*** **

* * *

><p>Julian fell backwards onto the bed gracefully, his hand still wrapped around Logan's tie as he pulled the blonde on top of him. Their mouths met in a heated kiss and the actor grinned into the other man's mouth as he felt his hands reach up to cup his jaw. "Can't believe you proposed to me in our bedroom," he muttered, as Logan pulled back from his lips.<p>

"You'd kill me if I did it in public," the blonde reminded him. "This was our moment...Not the media's, not the fan's, not anyone's except for ours." He leaned in to press another hard kiss to Julian's smiling lips before trailing down to nip at his throat. "Plus, this makes it all the more easy to get you into bed...and under me..." Logan murmured against his skin, before returning to the task at hand.

The brunette gasped as his fiance traced his tongue over the curve of his ear. His eyes fluttered shut against the sensation, and he reached out blindly to undo Logan's tie, tossing it aside and beginning to work on getting the other man's dress shirt off, letting out a frustrated groan when he realized just how many buttons there were.

The blonde man chuckled darkly in his ear. "Anxious, are we?" he whispered.

Julian pushed him away with a slight scowl. "If you're going to laugh at me, take the damn shirt off yourself, you prick."

"Now, now, Princess," Logan said with a wolfish grin, standing up from the bed, "Don't get your panties in a bunch..." He slowly unlatched the buttons of his shirt, watching with hooded eyes as Julian moved to lean back against the pillows, and finally the shirt fell open. The blonde let it slide slowly off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it drop to the floor. "Happy now?" he said in a husky voice, green eyes locked on deep brown ones.

"Y-you should take off your pants too," Julian said softly, swallowing hard as his gaze raked over his fiance's body. He sat up enough to slip out of his own jacket, quickly pulling his own shirt up and off of his torso, dropping both on the floor next to the bed uncaringly, eyes never leaving Logan's form in the darkened room.

"Oh, should I?" Logan arched one eyebrow in the brunette's direction, his hand wandering its way down his body to the waistband of his pants. He heard Julian's breath hitch audibly. The blonde man laughed again, a low rumbling sound, as he flicked open the button with one hand, using the other to drag the zipper down at an excruciatingly slow speed.

"You're such a tease...Were you a stripper in another life or something, Lo? Goddamn..." Julian said roughly, reaching out to pull the other man back onto the bed, helping him to slide out of his pants. He pushed the blonde down into the mattress, pressing their half naked bodies flush against each other as he caught Logan's mouth in a deep and searching kiss. The actor slid his hands up to tangle into his fiance's hair, tugging slightly and causing the man to moan into his mouth. Logan trailed his fingers down Julian's back, feeling the brunette shiver at his light touch, before forcefully gripping his ass and pushing up against him. Julian pulled back from the kiss with a groan, biting his lip to keep anymore sounds from escaping.

The blonde man reached up a hand to brush against his fiance's cheek. "Oh come on now, Jules," he spoke in a low voice, tugging the actor back down towards him. "You know how much I like the sounds you make," he whispered hotly in his ear, grinning as the brunette bit back another whine.

"F-fuck, Lo...I'm not giving you that satisfaction tonight," Julian said in a strained voice, pulling his body just far enough away for him to be able to slide a hand between them, cupping the blonde's erection through his boxers. Logan gasped and thrust up into his hand at the touch. The actor smirked down at his fiance. "Who's making sounds now?"

"You're wearing far too many clothes right now to be talking to me like that, you ass," Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Believe me, I'm not...we're completely even."

"You've still got your pants on!"

Julian rolled away from the blonde onto his back, unzipping with one hand and grabbing his lover's with the other, pushing it inside of his pants, all in one smooth motion. Logan closed his fingers around the throbbing hardness that was now in his hand and looked over at the actor in shock.

"You fucking went _commando_ today? During this entire event, you had..._Holy shit_," the blonde closed his eyes as he was assaulted with images from the evening. The actor carefully pulled Logan's hand away from him and rolled back over onto his stomach. "I couldn't tell you, because then you would have gotten too turned on. And with those damned tight pants you were wearing tonight? The press would have had a field day with the crotch shots! And this," he leaned in to kiss the other man's sternum, "is all," he kissed the waistband of his boxers, "mine," he whispered before mouthing over Logan's tip through the material.

The blonde let out a strangled groan. "C'mere," he said gruffly, yanking the slighter man on top of him, and slipping his tongue into his waiting mouth. Julian hummed happily as he sucked on the other man's tongue. Logan slid his hands along his fiance's sides to push his pants down over his hips, freeing him. He started to stroke his lover's shaft, but Julian stopped him.

"N-no. I want to feel you against me," he said shakily. "I'm not going to last very long t-tonight, Lo...I need you. Please."

Logan felt himself grow harder at the sound of Julian's pleading voice, if that were even physically possible. He merely nodded, not trusting himself with words, and rolled them over so that the actor could fumble to pull down his boxers. The blonde kicked them off of his leg and onto the floor before leaning down to kiss Julian again and pressing their lower halves together.

"Guhhh," the brunette managed to get out, reveling in the friction of their hardness rubbing against each other.

"Y-you're so articulate sometimes," Logan taunted him, before burying his face against Julian's neck, biting and sucking on his collarbone as their hips rocked together mercilessly.

"S-shit. I can't-" the actor whispered brokenly. "You. Inside me. Now," he demanded, shoving Logan away from him to collect himself. "P-please." The blonde reached over and groped for the drawer on the table beside their bed, finally pulling out a bottle of lube, and quickly slicking up his fingers. He stared at Julian for a moment: the brunette lay on his back, panting heavily, dark lashes fluttering as his eyes were closed, pale limbs nearly glowing in the moonlight from the window.

"God, Jules...You're beautiful," he murmured lovingly, the heat of their action momentarily dissolving as he gazed admiringly at his lover. "I can't believe you're mine..."

Julian's brown eyes opened slowly to look back at him, his cheeks still flushed as he sat up on the bed slightly, gesturing for the other man to move closer. He pressed their cheeks together, wrapping a hand around the base of Logan's neck. "All yours. Forever," he breathed into his fiance's ear, before pulling back to crush their lips together, the cool metal of his engagement ring pressing against the blonde's warm skin.

The actor began leaning back again, Logan's mouth following him down, just as his fingers began to tease his entrance. "Oh _god_," Julian groaned, his body pressing down towards the sensation. The blonde licked and nipped and sucked his way down his lover's body, pausing to graze his teeth against one nipple, laving over it quickly with his tongue. Julian was nearly whimpering with need at that point, and Logan took the opportunity to push two fingers into him. "F-fuck!" the brunette whined, moving his hips to alleviate the slight burning inside of him.

"Julian..." Logan whispered against his fiance's skin, moving up to latch himself to the soft patch of skin beneath the actor's ear, his fingers slowly pumping in an out of the other man.

"Mo-more..."

A third finger was added, and the blonde twisted and curled his fingers just so-

"AH! _Rightthereohgodyes..._" Julian was babbling, coming unglued. "_Logan, Ineedyou, rightnow, please_," he begged. He nearly screamed in frustration and emptiness as the other man removed his fingers in one quick motion and reached for the lube again, taking what seemed like hours to lubricate himself.

"_Logan fucking Wright,_ if you don't get the fuck over here and inside me right now, I am literally going to fucking die and then come back to fucking life in order to fucking _kill you_!" Julian nearly screeched at him.

"Princess...you're kind of ruining the moment here..."

"_Fuckyou_!"

"I thought that's what_ I _was doing right _now_," Logan purred, moving between the other man's hips, before burying himself inside Julian in one swift thrust, his grip tight on the other man's hips. The actor had no words as he threw his head back against the pillows, his body arching up to meet the blonde's.

"What? N-no clever response?" Logan asked, through gritted teeth, because Julian felt too damn good around him. The brunette moaned loudly in response, his panting matched by his lover's, as they came together faster.

"Ha-harder, dammit," Julian whined, and the blonde complied, loving the every gasp and groan and whimper emerging from between his fiance's kiss-swollen lips. His grasp on Julian's hips slacked for a moment, as he moved one hand between them to rub the brunette's erection, the nails on his other hand digging painfully into the skin of his hip. But the actor refused to complain, this was just the way he liked it.

He reached up to pull Logan towards him again, meeting his wet mouth with all teeth and tongues and muffled cries of pleasure, building up internal heat. Julian could feel his lover driving in further than he thought was possible and he couldn't hold back his strangled moan of approval as Logan twisted his hand around his hardness just so-

And then he was tumbling over the edge, squeezing so tightly around his fiance that he was now coming too, following Julian down with a quiet hiss escaping his own lips. The blonde let himself collapse partly on top of the actor, careful not to crush him, both of them spent and completely sated, covered in sweat and semen, but not giving a damn because they were together, and Logan was still inside Julian, and the brunette never wanted him to leave.

"I love you..." the blonde whispered, pressing his sweaty forehead against his fiance's.

"I love you too," came the quiet response. "Always have, always will..."


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is the sequel to "Closeted"...so if you haven't read THAT story, you can find it here:** http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/6850057/1/

_((Good news: for those of you who do not want to read the smut, you can just skip over entire chapters - I put very clear warnings at the tops of those particular chapters in my author notes!))_

**Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr: to give me other couples and scenarios you'd like me to write about, and bother me with questions at lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously) **

^^^ I write a bunch of Jogan and other Dalton drabbles while on there, so it's definitely worth the trip!

**_~This is a regular chapter, that I hope you all enjoy~_**

*****Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter*****

* * *

><p>Julian woke early the next morning, and tried to stretch his arms before realizing they were trapped at his sides, due to the fact he was wrapped in a tight embrace. He turned his head slightly to see Logan, blonde hair askew, still fast asleep, looking like the angel that the actor knew he was not. He snuggled down further under the sheets, still locked in his fiance's arms, pulled close against his warm body.<p>

"You're such a clingy squid, Lo..." he whispered to his sleeping lover with a smile. "But don't ever let me go." The brunette drifted back off to sleep.

When he woke up again, groggy and disoriented by the bright light entering the room through the window, he was alone in the bed, the spot next to him only bearing a hint of heat from the body previously laying there. Julian turned over and buried his head under the pillow, hating the world for not making last night last forever. He was already sore, and he could feel the mattress pressing into the slight bruise forming on his hip, but it was a surprisingly pleasant sting.

"Logan?" he called loudly, knowing the apartment was small enough for his voice to echo through to the other rooms. He sat up to listen for the reply.

"Stay where you are!" the blonde shouted from the kitchen.

Julian wrinkled his nose in confusion, but actually did what he was ordered to...for once. He looked down at his hands, admiring how the light was caught by the platinum band around his fingers. He peered closely at it to reread the words inscribed on the ring, a faint smile on his lips.

Logan came into the room, clad only in boxers and his open dress shirt, carrying a tray heavily loaded with the actor's favorite breakfast foods. Julian looked up from his hand, a smirk crossing his face.

"Well, well, well...look who had this all planned out. Be careful, I'm going to get used to being treated like this..." he teased as the blonde set the tray down on end of the bed, before climbing in next to his fiance.

"_Going_ to get used to?" Logan scoffed. "Princess, you're already spoiled rotten." He flinched slightly as the brunette slapped his arm hard. "So this is the thanks I get for making you breakfast..._and _coffee? You are _such_ a diva..." the blonde grumbled as Julian reached for one of the cups and practically inhaled the contents.

"But I'm _your_ diva," the actor replied with a sickeningly sweet smile, after gulping down most of the coffee in his mug. He nudged Logan with his elbow, wiggling his fingers in front of the other man's nose.

The blonde grabbed his hand and kissed the ring that lay against his skin. "Yes. All mine..." he said, turning to tug Julian towards him into a 'good morning' kiss.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go work today..." the actor groaned awhile later, rolling over on the bed.<p>

"Then don't. Call Carmen and say that you're sick," Logan told him, pulling on a pair of jeans and dark green shirt. He stood in front of the mirror, flattening his still shower-damp hair.

"I just want to stay in bed all day with you..."

"Well, _that_ I can't do. You know I've got an important class to get to soon."

"Hush. Don't think about that. Just come back here," Julian patted the space on the bed next to him invitingly, looking up at the blonde through his dark lashes.

"No, no. I don't think so. I refuse to look at you when you pull those 'come hither' faces at me..." Logan said, slipping his feet into his shoes.

"Look at me, Lo."

"Nope."

"Logan...turn around."

"Not gonna happen."

"Squid."

Logan spun around on his heel, a frustrated expression on his face. He stalked towards the bed and towered over the brunette. "What did you just call me?"

"You. Are. A. Squid," Julian said slowly and carefully, looking up at him with a sly smirk.

"One more time please, because I think you're making a huge mistake in who you're trying to mess with here..." The blonde's voice was dangerously low.

"Giant squid of ignorance..." the actor whispered.

Logan pounced on him, pining him to the bed and hovered over him, his lips just barely brushing against his lover's. "You...are _so_ lucky I love you, you pain in the ass," he muttered, before pressing his mouth against the brunette's in a hard, deep, desperate kiss. Julian moaned in appreciation and tried to reach up his hands to bury into the blonde's hair, but his wrists were held down on the bed. After a moment of their tongues battling for dominance, the actor had finally submitted to Logan's will, enjoying the new laziness of the kiss.

The blonde noticed Julian's calmed demeanor, and immediately pulled away and grabbed his backpack from the floor. "See you later!" he called over his shoulder, striding out the door.

"That's not fair! I hate you!" the brunette yelled after him.

"Love you too! Now get your ass out of bed, shower, put some damn clothes on, and go to work, Princess!" came the quick reply, before the main door slammed shut.

Julian continued to lay on the bed for a few minutes, grumbling to himself, before he caught sight of the band on his finger again. He smiled goofily at it for a moment, groaning as he sat up and pushed himself off the bed to head towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The actor got to the studio in a decent amount of time, considering his sore muscles and unwillingness to leave the comfort of his bed. He was wearing one of his few pairs of sweatpants and one of Logan's shirts, since he was only going in for a dry read of his newest script, with some of his other cast members...and he just wanted to be able to smell his boyfriend's, no wait, <em>fiance<em>'s scent all day long. Julian smiled to himself, proud to be wearing the ring in public.

He pulled his agent Carmen aside before the meeting. "Car, I feel like you should probably be one of the first people to see this," he said, a cheerful glint in his eyes.

She sighed. "Alright, make it quick. You need to get in there with everyone. They added a last minute member to the writing staff, someone to help you work out the character, and you need to meet him."

"Logan proposed to me last night, after the event," he said in an uncharacteristically giddy rush of words, a grin spreading across his face.

"And you said...yes?" Carmen's eyes went wide as he lifted up his hand to show her the engagement ring. "Julian Larson-Armstrong...wow. I can't even believe this. I'm so...happy for you!" she finally squeaked out, throwing her arms around him. He laughed and returned the hug affectionately: she had after all been with him through all the years of he and Logan's relationship. The agent finally pulled away and straightened her suit jacket. "Well then. Congratulations," she said more formally, taking his arm and steering him into the room. "But now it's time to work." Julian plopped down into a chair with a sigh, shooting a smirk at everyone in the room, before flipping open his script.

* * *

><p>"Der?...Yeah it's me. Listen, I finally did it," Logan held the phone to his ear with his shoulder, as he shuffled through his bag with the other two hands, walking through campus.<p>

"_You did? It's about fucking time, man! It's been weeks since you dragged me with you to get that damn ring."_

"Yeah, well, we both had a lot going on...But thanks for coming with me."

"_Whatever. That's what friends are for. So, I assume he said yes?"_

Logan smiled warmly, his face lighting up. "Actually, he pretty much laughed in my face."

_"Wait, what? So he said no? What the fuck is wrong with him?"_

The blonde man chuckled. "No, no, he said yes. He just...told me I was an idiot for ever thinking he'd say no."

_"Well Lo, you are. I mean, it took you fucking forever to find out he was in love with you in the first place, so of course you'd be an idiot about this too."_

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Seigerson. I'll keep that in mind when I'm choosing a best man."

"_Fuck. I didn't even think of that. Is it possible for a guy to be both grooms' best man?"_

Logan grinned again. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

><p>"And so this is your new character writer. He's helping to flesh out the role a bit more," Carmen said, waving the tall man over. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted."<p>

Julian gave him a once-over, appreciating the way his dark hair fell into his eyes. "Hey. Julian Larson-Armstrong. Can't wait to start working with you," he said with a polite smile, holding out his hand. The other man grasped it firmly, causing the actor's ring to pinch against the skin his finger harshly. The brunette tried not to wince as they shook hands.

"Cam Valedall, at your service," the dark-haired man said smoothly, though his voice was actually quite raspy and rough, for one his age. He released Julian's hand to brush his hair out of his eyes to get a better look at the actor in front of him. "I'm a big fan of yours. Been one for a long time." His smile appeared slightly strained to the shorter man, but Julian chalked it up to nerves. However, there was something hauntingly familiar about those dark eyes.

"Shall we get started then?" the actor asked warmly, gesturing to a back room, before turning away to walk towards it.

"Oh, it's already begun..." the other man said in a low voice, following the newly engaged brunette, while brushing a strand of dark hair behind his ear, revealing the small white scar by his temple.

* * *

><p><strong>*creeps out from hiding spot and whistles innocently*<strong>

**_ANAGRAMS_ are totally my friends, guys...figure out what THAT could mean for yourselves ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is the sequel to "Closeted"...so if you haven't read THAT story, you can find it here:** http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/6850057/1/

Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr, if you aren't already: lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously )

**_~This is a regular chapter, that I hope you all enjoy~_**

*****Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter*****

* * *

><p>Nearly a week later, and Julian was becoming extremely uneasy with Logan's behavior. The green-eyed man seemed to have been avoiding him a lot lately, which made no sense in the context of their still brand-new engagement. The actor was getting frustrated, in more ways than one. Friday night brought about one of their few traditions: if there were no premieres, parties, or study groups happening, they would get a pizza and stay in for the night.<p>

Logan ordered their usual and hung up the phone, throwing himself down onto the couch, a faint frown on his face as he flicked on the television. The brunette strolled out of their room, fresh from the shower, wearing a tight white t-shirt that clung to his form due to moisture. He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed the top of his fiance's head, before draping his arms around his shoulders.

"Hi..." he said softly in his ear. "I've missed you this week."

Logan's expression didn't change as he shifted underneath Julian's arms. "Can you _not_ hang all over me, Jules? I'm trying to watch this," he gestured to the screen with the remote control.

The actor furrowed his brow, but relinquished his grasp, moving around the sofa to sit next to the blonde. Julian put his head on his shoulder and trailed his fingers down Logan's toned arm before attempting to hold his hand: an attempt that failed as the other man's fingers were tightly wrapped into a fist. The brunette settled for keeping his hand over the his lover's and turned to press his lips against Logan's neck. The blonde shuddered at the touch, but not in a good way.

"Julian, stop. I'm not in the mood for your shit tonight."

The actor pulled back immediately, a hurt look on his face. "This isn't shit. This is me trying to be affectionate towards my fiance. Something that you've been failing at all week," he snapped back.

"I've been tired and busy..."

"Fuck that. You've been tired and busy before, and you've still always had time for me. This isn't normal."

"It's not normal for me to need a little space?"

"A _little_ space? You've been avoiding my eyes this entire week. You haven't kissed me properly in at least five days! We haven't had sex since the night you proposed to me, dammit!" Julian threw his hands up into the air at his last sentence.

Logan scowled at him. "Why are you getting so riled up over this? Are you really that desperate?"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Wright?" Julian said, anger coloring his voice. "You think I'm acting _desperate_ because I want to get laid?"

"You tell me," the blonde replied coolly.

"Is it a ridiculous request to ask that you give me a little bit of attention?"

"You seem to need an awful lot of it lately, princess..." Logan sneered at him.

The actor's jaw dropped open for a moment. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"You're the one being a complete drama queen right now! I told you. I'm tired. I've been busy. And now, I'm extremely irritated. Lay off of me!"

"So that's how it's going to be now? Give me a ring, claim that you want to marry me, then never come near me again?" Julian asked haughtily, crossing his arms.

"Stop it. You're being stupid."

"Oh, I'm too _stupid_ for you? Is that why you don't want to fucking kiss me anymore?" the brunette practically hissed at him.

Logan stood up from the couch abruptly. "I can't talk to you when you're like this."

"Sit your ass back down! We're not done here!"

"What the fuck do you want me to say? I needed some space this week because I'm stressed out. And coming home to your ridiculous diva attitude is not helping me!"

"You've barely spoken to me this week!"

"You bitched at me about not having done the dishes, after I made you breakfast in bed!"

"They were sitting there for THREE DAYS!"

"I WOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF THEM. BUT I WAS BUSY. I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MAID, LARSON. YOU COULD DO THE DAMN DISHES YOURSELF IF THEY BOTHERED YOU THAT MUCH," Logan yelled back.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE FUCKING DIRTY PANS IN THE SINK! THIS IS ABOUT YOU NOT SHOWING ME THAT YOU LOVE ME, AT ALL!" Julian screamed, standing up from the couch as well to get into the blonde's face. The buzzer near the door rang, signaling the arrival of their food. Logan stormed away from the brunette to rip the door open to go down and get the pizza.

When he returned, Julian was seated back on the couch, twisting the ring around his finger, his head down. The blonde placed the pizza box on the table softly, taking his seat before grabbing a slice. He took a bite, and then placed it on his plate.

"Derek's coming to visit tomorrow, you know," he commented casually.

Julian's head whipped up and he glared fiercely at his fiance. "You're not seriously going to pretend we're not in the middle of an argument, are you?"

Logan held up his hands in the air, normally a sign of surrender. "I've said my piece. I'm right, you're wrong. Can we move on now?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? How are you RIGHT in this situation? You act as though I have some communicable disease, and you don't even want to breathe the same air as me all week long, and now you just want to pretend everything is perfectly fine between us?"

"You may call me a squid, but you're the one being overly clingy, Julian. You seriously need to back off," the blonde growled at him.

The actor let out a bitter laugh. "You asked me to marry you, and now you want nothing to do with me. Alright then. That's fine." He stood up. "I'm not even hungry anymore...You know what? Maybe I don't want to marry you. You were a hell of a lot nicer to be around before I fucking agreed to this bullshit." Julian twisted the platinum ring off his finger and held it out to Logan with shaking fingers. "Here. Take it back."

"What? No!"

"Take it. I don't want it!"

"Julian, you're blowing this way out of proportion...Calm down."

The brunette's tear-filled eyes told another story. He threw the ring at Logan, watching it bounce off his chest to the floor. "There. Now you don't have to worry about my clinginess anymore. I'm over this," he said darkly, stalking over to the bedroom. Julian spun around to speak again before entering the other room. "I hope you like that couch. Because it's where you're going to be sleeping until you find a new place to live!" He slammed the door behind him.

Logan immediately grabbed the ring, got up, and moved towards the closed door. He tried the handle, but Julian had locked it behind him. "_Fuck_! Open this door!" There was no response, as the actor had slid down to the floor, his arms cradling his torso, tears streaming down his cheeks silently. His hand felt empty, as did his heart.

The blonde pounded a fist against the wood, swearing under his breath, as he felt the old familiar stirrings of unmedicated rage flow through him. "Fine! Be that way, you fucking prick! I GIVE UP!" He shouted at the door, his words like daggers through Julian's heart. Logan kicked at the door one last time before turning away to storm down the hallway, calling over his shoulder furiously, "AND I DON'T HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE FUCKING COUCH, YOU MORON. WE HAVE ANOTHER BEDROOM. SO FUCK YOU, AND FUCK EVERYTHING WE HAD! I'M DONE WITH THIS SHIT!"

He slammed the door behind him so hard that the dresser shook from the impact. The blonde picked up one of the lamps on a nearby table and chucked it against the wall with all the force he could muster. It shattered into a million pieces, as Logan felt an odd twinge of pain in his upper arm. He practically tore his sleeve apart to look at his arm, the faint scar from the bullet wound years ago looking redder than usual. He scowled at the reminder of the beginning of their tumultuous relationship.

"What the fuck am I supposed to tell Der tomorrow?" He groaned, stepping over the shards of porcelain and glass to throw himself on the unfamiliar mattress, tossing the ring carelessly to the floor with the rest of the mess.

In their bedroom, Julian remained on the floor, shaking slightly from the intensity of the fight, listening to the blonde rage down the hallway. They always bantered back and forth, teasing and annoying each other, but there were surprisingly few big blowups. And this...this was not something Julian wanted to back down on. After all, he'd spent so many years looking longingly after Logan: it was about time in their relationship that he should be sure the feelings were mutual. And yet, one single week into their engagement, and he was already questioning the wisdom behind his agreement, and the sincerity behind the ring.

The actor stood slowly and carefully made his way over to the bed. He sat gingerly at the edge, unsure of himself for once. He wanted to grab Logan's pillow and try and soak up the smell of his lover as much as he could. Instead, Julian reached for his own, held it to his face, and screamed his heart out into it, letting out everything in one long solid yell that lasted for what seemed like forever. They were done...and he was internally breaking.

* * *

><p>Julian woke the next day to find himself curled up into a ball, his head on Logan's pillow. He immediately jerked his head up and pushed the offensive item away from him, rubbing his eyes tiredly. That was the worst night of sleep he'd ever gotten. And there was no familiar smell of brewing coffee this morning...He slipped out of the bed and opened the door a crack, not seeing the blonde anywhere. He swiftly walked to the kitchen to see Logan's dirty breakfast dishes sitting in the sink and absolutely no coffee in the pot.<p>

"Son of bitch!" Julian hissed. He headed down the hall to check the other bedroom. Empty, though the lamp still lay shattered on the floor. He returned to his own room and began pulling his clothes for the day out of the closet. It seemed as though Logan had snuck in and out of the room while the actor slept, to grab his toiletries, some clothes, and his bag. Julian kicked angrily at the closet door just as his cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?" he asked tiredly, a small part of him hoping to hear the blonde's voice.

"Julian, get your ass to the studio! Cam's been waiting for you for over three hours. It's past four o'clock! What the hell are you doing?" Carmen's annoyed tone came through instead.

"Shit..." he muttered. "I'm on my way," the brunette told her, shutting the phone before she could reply. He pulled on his clothes quickly, slipping on some shoes, and headed out the door. They had better have some caffeine ready for him when he got there...

"Rough night?" Cam observed quietly, as Julian finally slid into the seat across from him, script and coffee cup in hand.

"You could say that..." the actor murmured in reply. He and the writer had spent enough time together working this week that they were on friendly terms. Hell, Julian had spent more time with Cam than he had with Logan lately. He frowned at the thought.

"We could skip out on this today," the dark-haired man said, gesturing to the papers spread in front of them. "We've made some good progress with character development this week..."

Julian shook his head. "No, no. I need something to get my mind of things."

"You look like you need a strong drink, that's what I think. Maybe several," Cam laughed lightly, a vaguely chilling sound.

"Know any good places around here?" the brunette asked with his trademark smirk, arching an eyebrow at the other man. Distractions came in all shapes and sizes...and Cam was certainly easy on the eyes. He could afford to flirt a little, since his relationship was clearly already completely smashed on the rocks.

The other man's dark eyes glanced down at his hand momentarily, taking in the sight of a ringless finger, before meeting Julian's gaze, an intrigued grin slowly spreading across his face. "Oh, I've got a few in mind."

The actor stood up abruptly, throwing his script down on the table. "Let's get out of here."

"Your wish is my command," Cam said smugly, ushering Julian out the door, allowing his hand to linger just a moment too long on the other man's lower back.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T HURT ME! IT ISN'T OVER YET! *runs for cover, ducking the flaming arrows of doom*<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is the sequel to "Closeted"...so if you haven't read THAT story, you can find it here:** http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/6850057/1/

Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr, if you aren't already: lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously )

**_~This is a regular chapter, that I hope you all enjoy~_**

*********Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter*****

* * *

><p>Derek smiled as he saw the familiar blonde walking towards him in the airport, but the happy expression quickly faded when he saw the blankness of Logan's face. He knew that look all too well, from being friends for so long and knowing his past. "Logan...y-you took your medication today?" he asked carefully.<p>

"Yes."

"You haven't needed to take those pills in over a year."

"...I know."

"What the fuck is going on then? You're scaring me, Lo..."

"We fought. He gave me back the ring. I think it's over." The words were spoken robotically by the numb blonde: he had to take his meds today, otherwise he'd have fallen to pieces. Even now, Logan could _almost_ feel the emotions simmering beneath the surface.

"You've only been engaged for a week. How the hell did you two already screw it up?" Derek asked loudly, shouldering his bag and following his friend to the waiting car.

"Apparently I wasn't paying enough attention to him this week," came the cool reply, as the men slid into the backseat together.

"I'm calling bullshit, man. Tell me the truth. What happened?"

"...I pushed him away."

"And why the fuck did you do that?" the pro-athlete knew he could push Logan into saying more than he wanted to, because of the disassociation the blonde had with his emotions while on his medication.

"I was scared," he responded quietly.

"Scared of what? You had just proposed to the guy! You couldn't possibly have commitment issues now, after almost seven years together!" Derek exclaimed.

Logan licked his dry lips and stared out the window, unseeingly. "He could have left me at any time. He leads this whole double life in the movies, all the glitz and glamour of the red carpet style...Why should he be with me? A high school crush doesn't mean things will last forever. He was bound to tire of me sometime. I just...I had to keep him at arm's length to see if he would fight it and pull me back in again. He's the one that used to run away from me...this time it was my turn, to find out if he was willing to chase me. And I guess I got my answer."

The athlete stared at his friend, resisting the urge to smack him across the face. "You are quite possibly the most intelligent IDIOT I've ever met in my entire life," he stated dryly.

"It's the truth. He's done with me. I just...helped him realize it sooner than he would have. Better not to walk down the aisle at all...and less paperwork this way, if we'd divorced."

"He LOVES you, Logan. He couldn't get you out of his head, even when you were constantly pursuing other people, right in his face! After everything you've been through together? The coma, the drama of coming out to the press, facing your father's wrath, overcoming your need to take the damn pills at all? Does that mean _nothing_ to you?"

The blonde shook his head. "It's not that simple, Der."

"Then explain it to me, Lo. Because I just don't understand what the hell you're trying to say here."

"I love him, with everything I have, everything I am. Does that scare me? Yes. I am terrified because I have finally allowed myself to truly depend on another human being. Julian has become my everything: I feel things I've never felt before. And for some odd reason, I hardly ever need my medication when I'm with him. I wake up every morning next to him in bed and think to myself: 'There must not be such a thing as karma, because I sure as hell don't deserve this man after all that I've put him through.' We've been through hell and back together and it damn well means something to me. It means everything to me.

"Which is why I have to let him go. It's not fair, for me to have everything I ever dreamed of, while I know he can have so much more. While I know he _deserves_ so much more than I am, or could ever hope to become. I had to give him one last chance to escape before I pulled him down with me. And he took it." Logan's eyes flashed with something, some unnamed emotion that had managed to break through the numbness and flicker like a firefly in the night. And within that fleeting moment, Derek had hope. Hope that his two best friends could be saved again...by one another.

* * *

><p>Julian finished off the rest of his beer, before grabbing the small glass sitting in front of him. He downed the shot, keeping his head back after he drank it all, letting the alcohol burn his throat like fire. His eyes watered, but he refused to back down from this challenge. After the stinging had faded, he brought his head back into a normal position and looked over at his friend, seated next to him at the bar. "Done," he said with a cheerful grin. "Now I have to take a piss. Get me another beer, would you?"<p>

Cam smiled in reply, watching as the actor stood up carefully and headed unsteadily towards the men's room. He signaled to the bartender for a couple more beers, though he was taking it easy tonight. Julian, however, was well on his way to being completely obliterated by the booze...which made it that much easier for Cam to pretend he was keeping up with him, drinking-wise.

He scratched casually at the scar on his temple. Oh, he was tempted...he was so tempted to slip a little something into the actor's drink. But he wouldn't. Not tonight at least. He wanted Julian to be inebriated, not unconscious. Though at this rate, that latter might end up happening. Maybe he should keep moving forward with his plans over this next beer.

The brunette returned from the bathroom and stumbled back to his stool, laughing. "I could hardly pee straight, Cammy. I'm definitely d-drunk. And it feels greeeeat! I don't- I don't even wanna think about that stupid asshole of an ex-fiance of mine at all anymore!"

Cam's grin lit up his entire face, as he stared hungrily at the other man. "So, you're done with him? Completely?" he asked casually, taking a sip from his beer.

Julian frowned. "M'not gonna even think about this, this shit righta 'bout now. 'Kay?"

"You know the best way of getting over someone...is getting under someone else," the dark-haired man said smoothly.

The actor let out a short, surprised laugh. "Why Mr. Vladel- Clav- Ell- V-Valedall, are you coming onto me?" He reached out an unsteady hand and pushed the other man's bangs out of his face. "I mean, you're kinda hot, in a bad boy way. But I like blonde's..." he trailed off, his face darkening.

Cam's breath caught in his throat as Julian basically caressed his forehead. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the touch of the other man's hand. So this...this is what it was like? His dark eyes flew open to meet the actor's chocolate brown stare.

"Blonde's definitely dunno how to have more fun." Julian muttered, his gaze fixated on his friend. He suddenly lurched forward to mash his mouth clumsily against the dark-haired man's, the alcohol running through his body messing with his normally well-trained lips. Cam took everything in stride, his hand reaching up to grip the other man's jaw, his thumb rubbing against his slightly stubbled cheek.

Julian broke the kiss first, pulling back while opening his eyes, in time to see the look of absolute joy and longing on his friends face. When Cam's eyes finally slowly opened, the brunette smirked at him. "That was...extremely pleasant."

"Yeah, I'd say so..." the dark-hared man responded easily, noticing that the actor seemed to be recovering his extensive vocabulary and verbal skills again. He would have to act fast, but Julian's current hatred for Logan would certainly help him...

Cam leaned forward on his stool, invading the brunette's personal space, and arched an eyebrow at him. "Care to try that again?"

Julian's smirk widened considerably as he tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps," he teased, running his tongue along his upper lip, and watching as the other man's eyes were immediately drawn to them.

"You're really enjoying this little game, aren't you?"

"What game?" the actor asked innocently, inching in a bit closer.

"This one," Cam answered in a low voice, moving forward to capture Julian's lips in a deep and heated kiss, tangling his hand into the brunette's hair. He ran his tongue along the seam of the other man's lips and, after gaining admission, slowly teased the actor's tongue back into his own mouth, to suck on it lightly. Julian let out a soft moan, his arms reaching up to snake around Cam's neck, his fingers playing lightly with the ends of the man's dark hair.

They went at it for quite awhile before surrendering to the ever-growing need for oxygen, breathing heavily as they gazed at each other with lust-filled eyes. "Your place or mine?" Cam asked, his voice rough.

"...Yours," Julian answered, after a moment of consideration. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew taking this man home with him would not be the best of ideas, and yet his brain had not stopped him from the intensity of their kisses, nor from rejecting the invitation altogether.

Cam stood silently with a sly smile, and grabbed the actor's hand, tugging him out of the bar after throwing down some money to cover the tab. The two stumbled outside together, laughing, hands wandering, as the dark-haired man successfully hailed a taxi. They tumbled into the backseat together, and as Cam told the driver the address, Julian latched into his neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there.

He closed his eyes with a quiet groan, enjoying the sensation of having the actor's lips, teeth, and tongue on his throat. Everything was going according to plan...just the way he liked it.

* * *

><p>Julian woke up, moaning a bit as he opened his eyes. It was still dark out. He rolled over and squinted at the nearby clock. Two thirty in the morning? How was is physically possible for him to be awake at this hour if he wasn't at a club or an event?<p>

He sat up slowly and realized his chest was bare...as were his legs. He looked down to find himself clad only in his boxers and in an entirely unfamiliar bed. Well then. This was great. Julian rubbed his eyes, utterly exhausted, and tried to remember the events of last night. There was the drinking...lot's of drinking...and laughing...and kissing Cam...and climbing into a cab with Cam...and straddling Cam on the bed...and that's when it pretty much went blank.

He cursed under his breath and heard the shifting of a body next to him on the bed. The actor looked over to see the writer sleeping peacefully on his back, a light sheet over his body, his hand clenching and unclenching as he dreamed. Julian got off the bed silently, searching the floor for his shirt and pants, pulling them on, his head already beginning to pound. This is not what he had planned for tonight. How was he going to face Cam at work on Monday? Actually, how was he ever going to face Logan in their apartment again?

Cam mumbled something in his sleep, turning over, unconsciously reaching for the spot that the brunette had been in. Julian shook his head, grabbed his phone and his shoes, and slipped out the door, shutting it carefully behind him. He waited until he was all the outside of the apartment building before lifting the phone to his ear.

"Derek?" he croaked out. "Can you come get me...please?"

* * *

><p><strong>*hiding under a rock*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_ **This story is the sequel to "Closeted"...so if you haven't read THAT story, you can find it here:** http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/6850057/1/_

_Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr, if you aren't already: lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously )_

_**_~This is a regular chapter, that I hope you all enjoy~_**_

_*********Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter*****_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>"Derek? ...Can you come get me...please?"_

"Jules?" the athlete asked, sitting up on the couch. "You don't sound too good. Where are you? What have you been doing? Lo...I mean, I've been worried about you! I just got into town today, and find out you two split? What the hell, man?"

Julian winced on the other end of the line. "You're loud. Don't yell at me. Just...come to..." he looked for the address on the building's rusty plaque, and told his friend.

"We're not done talking about this," Derek replied shortly, snapping his phone shut, and sighing,

"...Was that _him_?" a quiet, cool voice asked from the doorway.

Derek nodded at the still-medicated blonde, grabbing for his shoes to pull them on. "Are you coming with me, or...?"

Logan looked away, a flicker of hurt crossing his face. The athlete stopped tying his sneakers for a moment and studied his friend. That was odd...was Logan fighting off the medication? Did thinking about Julian do that to him? That was going to be quite the experiment, once he got them in the same room together.

"No," Logan replied finally. "You go. I don't want to see him."

"Lo...you're going to see him. I'll be bringing him back here," Derek said patiently, now wondering if the meds were making the blonde more of an idiot than he already was.

"...Oh."

Yeah. Definitely more idiotic on medication. The athlete sighed heavily. "Alright, fine. I'll go on my own. Jules sounded more than a bit hungover...he must have been drinking his pain away." Derek stole another look in Logan's direction, trying to get a reaction. There was an odd flash in the former prefect's green eyes. He stood from the couch and swept towards the door quickly. "I'll be back...with company," he confirmed again for the blonde. "You know, you really should talk to him when we get back."

"Just go."

"Fine." He slammed the door behind him in frustration, pulling out his phone to call a cab.

In the meantime, Julian was slumped against the cold brick wall of the building, holding his head to try and stop the pounding, as well as wracking his brains for some answers. What exactly happened in the hours previous? He couldn't be sure. The extreme overdose of alcohol poisoning his system had made sure to block out everything that could be considered important, when it concerned being in Cam's apartment.

The actor scrunched up his face in pain. Dammit. Did he have sex with the guy or not?

A cab pulled up in front of him, Derek springing from the backseat to come to his aid. "Dumbass. What the fuck did you do?"

Julian scowled. "I called for a ride, not a scolding, Mama Bear..."

"You get both. They're a package deal," the athlete replied, crossing his arms. "Now get in the cab, you alcoholic." The actor made a disgruntled noise, but did as he was commanded, too tired and hungover to fight it.

* * *

><p>The sound of a car pulling up in front of his building woke Cam. The writer's eyes sprung open and he reached out for the bed next to him. Damn. Empty. Where did Julian go? He heard muffled voices from outside, and rolled off of his bed to peer out the window, between the dark curtains. <em>Derek<em>. Of course. His face darkened. At least it wasn't Logan to the rescue this time.

However, the remaining piece to the trio's puzzle caused an interesting dilemma. Last time, he'd been out of the way, too busy with his schooling and athletics to care much about the vague bickering of his best friends. But nowadays...he seemed more intimately involved with the relationship. Cam gritted his teeth as Derek slammed the car door shut, clearly trying to spite his hungover friend, already inside the vehicle.

He was going to prove to be a problem, the writer could tell. After watching the cab speed away into the dark, he stepped back from the window, crossing the room to his dresser. He opened the top drawer, fumbling inside for the latch to lift up a hidden panel underneath. Cam reached in further, his fingers brushing against cool metal. Ah, his dear old friend...the friend that had failed him the first time. As his hand closed around the gun, his free one crept towards his temple, fingering the small white scar.

Curse Logan for surviving their last encounter...actually, make that for _existing_ in the first place. If there was no "Mr. Wright", Julian would be free...free to fall into his open arms. He released the gun's handle, rustling around a series of pictures and newspaper clippings, before finding one of the items he was looking for. He pulled out the hospital bracelet, fingering the plastic cuff, tracing the letters of the name: _Clavell, Adam_. He laughed softly. Not anymore...

Cam Valedall sat down on the bed, the bracelet in one hand, a scrap of fabric in the other. He lifted the cloth to his nose, inhaling the scent. Even after all these years, it still smelled like him. And after last night, when they had finally been skin on skin...Cam craved the scent even more.

He stroked the fabric with his thumb, marveling at how such a tiny piece of Julian's life was able to keep him _sane_ through all those years in the mental institution. He supposed it was a combination of his acting and his parents money that had finally sprung him free, without media interference. They were so easily twisted around his finger, giving in to his desire to legally change his name, and dye his hair a slightly darker shade. The years in hospital had done enough to change his face, the angles now standing out prominently, like a male model's. He was almost unrecognizable as the boy he'd once been. He had to be, in order to get close to Julian again. But he was years wiser. He couldn't afford to make the same mistakes again, because he would never get a third chance. This time, he wouldn't be caught. This time, he would get everything he ever wanted.

But first things first. Cam stood again and returned to the open drawer, tucking the cloth and bracelet back into the secret compartment, his gaze lingering on one of the many photos of Julian. He was perfect. And he deserved a lot better than that stupid blonde prick. He shut the lid and closed the drawer quickly, mind already reeling with plans. Logan was on his list, though he'd have to be more creative than last time. But before that...there was someone else. Someone who was clearly going to be an issue, in trying to reunite the couple. Derek Seigerson.

Cam scratched at his jaw and contemplated the athlete. Something had to be done. Derek could not be allowed to interfere with his plans. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

><p>Julian leaned his head back against the backseat of the cab, glaring half-heartedly at Derek when he slammed the door shut. "You're an ass," he muttered, closing his eyes after a moment.<p>

"Tell me what the fuck's going on."

"We broke up."

"I know that, moron. Why? What the fuck would EVER possess you to do that? Lo's a mess now..."

Julian opened his eyes at this remark. "_He's_ a mess? Look at _me_."

Derek sighed. "Yeah. What the hell did you do?"

"I got drunk." His brown eyes fluttered shut again.

"With who? And who did you go home with tonight?"

"A friend. My new writer, Cam. He knew I was upset and took me out for a drink...or several." The actor moaned and rubbed his face with his hand. "I don't know how I'm going to face him Monday at work..."

"Did you...did you sleep with him?" Derek asked hesitantly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I...I don't know. I don't think so. My muscles aren't sore...and neither is my ass, so..." he trailed off and let out a bitter laugh. The athlete frowned at him.

"You're such an idiot. Logan took his medication today, before he came to prick me up from the airport. And here I thought the biggest problem we'd have during my visit was figuring out who's best man I'd be..."

"Yeah, well, the wedding's off, genius. Or couldn't you tell?"

Derek said nothing in return, but merely watched his best friend. Julian's tired eyes opened slowly to meet his gaze silently. The athlete's sad stare finally broke him.

"I...can't deal with this. He pushed me away, I know it. And I don't know why. We've been together so long. I just feel...broken without him now. Like something's missing." He chuckled darkly. "You thought it was bad in the old days, when it was just an unrequited crush. It's magnified by about a million now. I had him...I _had_ him, Der. he was all mine. And now-" his voice broke, and he dropped his head into his hands.

Derek's heart dropped. They were both so stupid. They _needed _each other to feel whole again, but were too stubborn to admit it. He smiled softly to himself as they pulled up in front of the men's apartment. He paid the cab driver quickly, thanking him, before tugging Julian out of the backseat and towards the door. He had a plan.

They made their way up the stairs slowly, the actor still a bit dizzy from his night out. Unlocking and opening the door slowly, Derek peeked in to see Logan no where to be found. He tugged Julian inside, the actor glancing uneasily around the room. He yanked him forward, towards his friends' master bedroom, knowing the blonde must be hidden inside, and burst in, still gripping Julian by the wrist.

"What the fuck, Der?" the actor gasped, immediately looking away from the shirtless man on the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" the blonde asked coolly, standing up to confront his apparently deranged best friend.

"I'm sick of this, and I haven't even been here for a full twenty-four hours! I did not shove you two into a closet all those years ago, just for you to fuck it up now. So now..." He strode over to the men's closet, still tugging a hungover Julian, and grabbing Logan's wrist on the way. The two were too shocked to react at this point, and Derek took full advantage of this, releasing their hands in order to open the closet, taking out an armful of clothes and tossing them on the floor, before using his brute strength to shove both men into the closet together. He slammed the door closed on them, fumbling to shove a desk chair under the handles and pressing against it so they couldn't escape.

"Now talk it out, dammit! YOU LOVE EACH OTHER. You NEED each other. And I need the opportunity to ask Casey to be my date to your wedding, you assholes!" he shouted at them through the door.

"You're insane!" Julian cried out, sounding slightly squashed.

"Let us OUT," Logan said coldly.

"Nope. Not until you two talk-"

"Seigerson, open this goddamned closet right now. I don't want to be near him."

"I have a NAME, you know," the actor snipped at him.

"Shut UP, you..." the blonde trailed off.

Derek grinned as he felt the pressure lift from the door. He quietly removed the chair, but stayed close, in case they tried to escape again.

Inside the closet, Julian and Logan were pressed tightly together. They had shifted to lean against the back of the small closet, instead of the doors, but there still wasn't much space. The brunette could feel the other man's warm breath on his face, and he looked up to glare at him.

"Good thing I'm still COMPLETELY CLAUSTROPHOBIC, Derek!" Julian screeched at his friend, before beginning his usual counting breathing exercise to calm himself. Logan's hand reached up to rub the actor's back comfortingly for a moment, before he realized what he'd been doing. The brunette nearly stopped breathing. One simple touch and he was already on fire.

"Logan, I..." he trailed off, feeling both the pounding of his own heart, as well as the blonde's. The former prefect sighed heavily against him, his hand returning to rubbing circles on his back.

"I love you, Jules," Logan murmured. "And...I still want to marry you, if you'll have me..." Julian looked up at him with a gasp, as Derek crept out of the room, shutting the door silently behind him. His work here was done.

"But I thought...you were pushing me away, you big jerk!" the actor said angrily.

"I'm not good enough for you, but if I'm what you want...I'm not going to fight you anymore."

"Are you..." Julian stopped his question.

Logan chuckled. "The medication may have worn off...or at least, you make me feel _through_ it. I never needed it when I was with you..."

The actor peered up at him. "...I still want you," he finally said. "I love you, Lo. You know that."

Logan leaned down to press his lips against Julian's, in a soft kiss. The brunette fisted his hand into the other man's hair, pulling his head back roughly. "Ouch!" Logan complained. "That hurt, princess. I thought we were making up now?"

"I'm still furious that you were trying to get rid of me. You yelled at me about the goddamned DISHES, you stupid squid. What the hell kind of reason for breaking us up is that?"

Logan groaned. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Nope," Julian said, taking a step back, and pressed against the now free closet doors, falling out onto his ass. "Fuck! Ow!"

The blonde grinned down at him and stepped out gracefully. "Serves you right," he said loftily, heading for the door.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Julian growled, standing slowly and rubbing his lower back.

"To get your ring."

"Oh no you aren't," the actor called, leaping forward and pining Logan against the door. "I demand my make-up sex. Now."

"But you're mad at me," the other man purred.

Julian arched an eyebrow at him. "You've never had a problem with anger-sex before, Lo...Is the squid completely whipped now, or what?"

Logan grabbed his lover and pulled him tight against him. "Call me a fucking squid one more time, and you really _will_ get anger-sex, princess..." he murmured, irritation coloring his voice.

The brunette's eyes flashed as he spoke again. "...Such a squi-" Logan's mouth crashed into his, in a heated entanglement, all teeth and tongues, and no apologies. This was passion...this was Logan and Julian at their best.

* * *

><p><strong>*creeps out from under rock* See? They're back together! ...I mean, there's still the fact that Julian was with another man that same night...and Adam's plans for Derek and Lo...but still? Happy?<strong>

**Also...in case you couldn't get the hint from this: the next chapter will be my second smut chapter. My first anger!sex writing experience...should be interesting, hahaha!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note, PLEASE, for the love of everything Dwight finds unholy, READ THIS!**_

__This story is the sequel to "Closeted"...so if you haven't read THAT story, you can find it here: http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/6850057/1/

**_ALSO, PLEASE NOTE: _This is an "M" rated story, for good reason. I'm trying my hand at writing smut.**

_For those of you who do not want to read the "sexy timez", GOOD NEWS: YOU CAN JUST SKIP OVER AN ENTIRE CHAPTER OR TWO._

_The smut will be slightly separated from the rest of the story, so you can still enjoy the sequel without being scarred or having your eyes' innocence taken away._

**With that being said: THIS IS THE SECOND FULL SMUT CHAPTER! SKIP IT IF YOU WANT TO. READ IT IF YOU WANT TO! WHATEVER!**

Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr: to give me other couples and scenarios you'd like me to write about, and bother me with questions at lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously)

^^^ I write a bunch of Jogan and other Dalton drabbles while on there, so it's definitely worth the trip!

*****Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter*****

* * *

><p>Julian pulled away from his lover's mouth to suck on his neck, his teeth grazing the side. The blonde attempted to throw his head back, but was blocked by the door he was leaning against. Logan was only clad in his sweatpants, having planned on going to bed before the other two men had come home, and the actor took full advantage, pressing every inch of his toned body up against him. He was already half hard from Julian's mouth on his throat.<p>

Down the hall, Derek winced as he heard Logan's loud moan. Damn, sound carried well through this apartment...So awkward. He sat down on the bed in the guest room, and grabbed for bag to get out his large headphones, planning on blasting a movie on his laptop to drown them out.

The brunette nipped at his fiance's ear harshly, grinding his lower half against Logan, completely turned on by the sounds he was making, but still more than a bit pissed off at the other man for his words the day before. Logan busied himself with tearing the jacket off of Julian's shoulders, yanking his shirt up and over his head roughly, breaking the actor's contact with his neck and earlobe. The blonde shoved his lover backwards towards the bed. The other man stumbled slightly before regaining his footing and growling at him.

"Fuck you."

"Believe me, princess. I will," Logan hissed in reply.

"Oh no. I'm topping tonight, you arrogant prick," the brunette said in a low voice, reaching to grab the other man by the waistband of his sweats and pushing him on the bed instead. "But first things first..." Julian said with a wicked grin, climbing onto the mattress next to him and palming his now-obvious erection through his pants.

The blonde's eyebrows shot up. The actor fought him at times in bed, sure. But he was never this...dominant. Logan wasn't sure if he was actually turned on by it, or just completely horny from not having had sex with the brunette all week. Either way: he wasn't about to complain.

Julian fingernails scraped against his hips, slipping under the waistband of his pants, tugging them down to his ankles. But before Logan could fully kick them off the bed, his fiance stopped and crawled in between his legs, his knees pining down the fabric and trapping Logan in a very compromising position. The actor leaned in to bite gently at the other man's inner thighs, moving closer to where he obviously needed attention, but never quite reaching it.

The blonde groaned loudly. "I hate you _so_ much right now."

"Hate me all you want..." Julian's hot breath coasted over Logan's throbbing member, teasing him further, "...because underneath it all, you still _love_ me." He leaned down to press his tongue against the other man's balls, sucking one of the sacs into his mouth gently. Logan's breathing hitched audibly, and Julian further upped the anti by using one of his free hands to massage his ass.

"Shit, Jules! Can you please just..." the blonde's voice trailed off into another wordless moan, and the actor grinned, moving his mouth up instead, his hand sliding from the other man's entrance to cup his balls.

"Please, what?" he asked teasingly, his lips dangerously close to brushing the tip of Logan's cock. His fiance squeezed his eyes shut and resisted the urge to just thrust up into Julian's face.

"Touch me," he said through gritted teeth.

"I am touching you..." The brunette proved this by rubbing and squeezing the other man's sac softly, causing him to let out another frustrated groan.

Logan reached out to grab Julian's free hand, bringing it to his erection. The actor smirked up at him and began to stroke up and down the shaft, his other hand still at work on other parts of the man. He leaned in to flick his tongue against his tip, tasting a bit of precum.

The brunette decided that Logan had had enough for a moment and pulled both his hands away. Julian was hard as a rock by now and reached down to palm himself through his jeans, for a hint of relief, while the blonde whined in annoyance.

"I'm not going to beg for it, you dick-diva," he said coolly, finally pushing his fiance far enough away so he could finish taking off his sweatpants.

"Fine then," Julian replied coolly, standing to strip himself of his denim and briefs in one fell swoop, diving back onto the bed to capture Logan's mouth in a heated kiss. His nails raked down the blonde's chest, catching on a nipple, and Logan hissed in pain. The actor ripped his lips away and immediately went to sooth the man's chest with his tongue, before using his teeth to tug lightly at the other one, making it peak.

He pushed the blonde over, forcing him onto his hands and knees for a moment, one hand reaching around to grasp his lover's cock, the other trailing down his spine towards his ass. Julian pulled back his hand for a moment, to stick his finger in his mouth, coating it with saliva, before placing it back to tease Logan's entrance. He slid it inside slowly, hearing the blonde's gasp.

"Shit. _Slower,_" Logan ordered, before biting his lip against the burning pain. It'd been awhile since he'd last let Julian top.

The actor reached over for their bottle of lube resting on the nightstand, pulling out his finger slowly, to lubricate it better. Once he had, he thrust it back inside, taking a little bit of pleasure in making Logan squirm that way. He barely waited for his fiance to adjust to one, before adding a second lubed finger, pumping in and out of him as he stroked his shaft at the same pace.

The blonde panted, moving his hips along with Julian's hands. Eventually, it grew to be too much, but just before he was about to reach his release, the actor squeezed the base of his cock and pulled his hands away, moving immediately to use the lubricant on his own hardness. He shifted on the bed, rubbing up against Logan, and leaning over to graze his teeth on the back of his lover.

"Tell me," he whispered against the man's skin.

Logan let out a low growl. "No."

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Julian commanded, pushing himself more firmly against his fiance, the tip of his cock pressing into his entrance.

"N-no." The blonde's resolve was weakening fast, and he reached down to stroke himself, getting his hand slapped away by the actor. The brunette grabbed his lover's wrists, one in each hand and pushed him, so his head was flat against the mattress, turned to the side. Julian leaned in to nip at his ear, murmuring darkly, "_Tell me_..."

"...Fuck me."

"Like you _mean_ it, Lo..."

"_Fuck _me, Jules. I need you to fuck me senseless! _Right now_," Logan snarled at him, his eyes fluttering shut as the brunette complied and thrust inside of him quickly.

"That's more like it," he said in a tight voice, rocking against his lover, not giving him a chance to adjust before pulling out and slamming back into him roughly. Logan cried out, in a voice Julian had never heard before but one that he found entirely sexy, and empowering. The actor released his wrists in order to grasp the other man's hips, building up speed and thrusting as deeply as possible.

The blonde reached out blindly to grasp the headboard of their bed, his breathing completely uneven, every new push inside him causing him to let out a new sound. A strangled moan escaped next, as Julian hit his prostate, hard, and continued pounding on it.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, there..._" Logan grunted, turning his face into the pillow to bite down on it, almost unable to bear the pleasure.

Julian was nearly ready to lose it, but first he wanted to make his fiance scream his name. He reached down to pump Logan's cock roughly, just as fast as he was thrusting into him. "Come on...come for me, Wright. _Let go of yourself, Lo_..." he groaned.

"_Shit! A-ahhh, JULIAN!"_ the blonde called out loudly, his voice hoarse, as his fiance hit that perfect spot inside of him once more. He came hard into Julian's fist, his seed splattering against his chest and stomach and the bed. Logan knew it was a good thing he was already half-pressed into the mattress, as he didn't have the energy to hold himself up. His grip slackened on the headboard, his arms flopping down as he caught his breath.

When Logan came and tightened around him, Julian finally let himself tumble over the edge into his orgasm as well. "Fuck..._Logan_..." he moaned, shuddering as his release hit, and he came inside of of his lover. He collapsed onto the blonde's back, panting and still shaking slightly, as he came down from his high.

At long last, Julian pulled out of Logan slowly, the other man wincing slightly as he did so before turning over to pull the brunette tight against him. "Mmph, I am going to feel that in the morning..." The actor let out a quiet chuckle at this remark, turning his head to kiss the blonde's jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was...satisfactory.<strong>

**We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming, with actual plot. Please expect another update within the next 24 hours. *giggles***


	8. Chapter 8

_**This story is the sequel to "Closeted"...so if you haven't read THAT story, you can find it here:** http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/6850057/1/_

_Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr, if you aren't already: lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously )_

_**_~This is a regular chapter, that I hope you all enjoy~_**_

_****__*****Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter*****_

* * *

><p>Julian relaxed into Logan's arms, as the blonde reached down to pull a sheet over their exhausted, bare bodies. "Well...that certainly was something else," the actor quipped. Logan chuckled and nuzzled his face into the back of his lover's neck.<p>

"Don't get used to it, princess. I'm still..." his voice trailed off as his eye caught something. The blonde looked down to see a red mark on the other man's neck and he pulled back a little to examine it better.

"You're still what?" Julian asked with a quiet laugh. When there was no answer, he twisted his head around to meet his fiance's intense green gaze. "Lo? Logan? What's wrong?"

"See for yourself," he answered through gritted teeth, reaching over to the nightstand for a small handled mirror that they kept for who-knows-what reason. He managed to tilt it in a way for the brunette to be able to see the hickey on the side of his throat. "What the fuck is this?"

Julian's face flushed. "You probably did that...if not tonight, than some other time..."

"No. It's brand-fucking-new. And I didn't go anywhere _near_ your neck tonight," Logan seethed, abruptly pulling away from him.

The actor fell backwards onto the mattress, no longer supported by his lover's form. He scrambled to sit up, reaching for the blonde. "Logan...I can-"

"You can what? _Explain_? I certainly hope so." He crossed his arms and looked expectantly at the brunette on the bed. "Where were you tonight? Why did you need Derek to come and pick you up?"

"I went out. With a friend."

"Someone I know?"

"...No." Logan's face darkened even more at an incredible rate. "He's the new guy at work...His name's Cam."

The blonde threw up his hands and turned away, leaning his forearm on the door, his hand knotted into a fist, as he rested his forehead on his arm, taking a deep breath to steady his anger. "...And?" he asked in a tight voice.

"And nothing! We went out for a couple drinks, I got pretty trashed because I was messed up over_ this_," he gestured to the air between them. "I thought we were done. You said it yourself, you thought we were broken up too. So whatever you're thinking, about cheating-"

"You think I'm mad because you _cheated_ on me?" Logan asked incredulously, lifting his head and turning from the door to look at him.

"Aren't you?"

"I am...but that's not the real point here. We're apart less than twenty-four hours and you've already got someone else to suck on your neck and do whatever the hell else to you!" the blonde exploded at him. "What the fuck? Did you sleep with him too?"

"Lo, I-"

"Did. You. _Sleep_. With. Him?" His voice was dangerously low and smooth.

"No," Julian's face was flushed as he reached for his pants on the ground, beginning to pull them on. "At least...I don't think I did."

"You don't _think_ you did," Logan deadpanned. "You expect me to buy that?"

The actor stood up abruptly. "Yes! Yes, I expect you to believe that! Logan, I drank so much that I blacked out...That _never_ happens to me. And even then, thinking about what could have happened, I _know_ deep down that I didn't have sex with Cam. I couldn't have. I was still too fucking focused on you!" The blonde snorted at him in disbelief, stalking over to snatch his own sweatpants from the floor.

Julian's brown eyes flashed angrily. "I didn't fuck him, Lo. I know I didn't! I haven't let anyone else touch me since we got together all those years ago. One fucking drunken mistake during the few hours that we were _actually _broken up shouldn't change anything between us. I love you, dammit!" he yelled.

Logan sat down on the bed, taking deep breaths to calm himself, his head resting in his hands. When he finally looked up at the brunette, his green eyes were glassy with tears. "Julian, I..." his voice trailed off.

The actor dropped down on the bed beside him, resting his head on his shoulder, grabbing Logan's hand and intertwining their fingers. "I know," he said simply.

"You..."

"I know."

The blonde took a deep, shuddery breath and turned his head, pressing a kiss into Julian's dark hair. "Love you," he mumbled against the strands. "Don't ever leave me like that again."

"Don't ever shove me out the door like that again, and we have ourselves a deal," Julian chuckled darkly, closing his eyes. They sat silently together for a moment, hands locked, just simply breathing in unison. The brunette eventually broke the silence.

"We have an event tomorrow night...A pre-shooting party, to celebrate the final changes to the script and characters. Granted that things _always_ end up changing _during_ shooting, but still. It's nice to have all the major pieces down." He sighed lightly, lifting his head to kiss Logan's bare shoulder gently, before glancing up at his lover. "You're coming with me, right?"

"Of course, princess."

"...Cam will be there. You can...meet him," Julian bit his lip.

Logan smiled bitterly. "Oh, believe me, I'm looking forward to that."

* * *

><p>Julian and Logan spent the rest of the morning in bed, sleeping in bits and getting "reacquainted", after Derek let them know early on that he was leaving for the day, but he'd be back to go to the party with them. The athlete quickly scurried out of the apartment, intent on letting his best friends have their alone time and getting himself some piece of mind. Logan had thoughtfully lent him his car keys so he could get around.<p>

Afternoon became evening, and Julian finally locked his fiance out of the bathroom, so he couldn't attempt to join him in the shower. Logan kicked at the door but waited his turn, while picking out his clothes for the night. When the actor emerged, he slipped inside the still warm bathroom to scrub away all of the sex and sweat from the day.

Julian headed into the bedroom, towel wrapped loosely around his waist, to choose his own ensemble. He noticed Logan's clothes laid out on the bed and wrinkled his nose, immediately going to their closet and pulling out a different pair of pants and shirt. It wasn't that the blonde couldn't dress himself properly, but Julian had his heart set on wearing a certain shade tonight and didn't want Logan to clash with his color scheme. United colors presented a united front, and with the engagement ring solidly on his finger again, the brunette wanted to make sure everyone could see them together as one.

He pursed his lips as he tugged the clothes he wanted from the closet, spinning around to find Logan frowning at him in the doorway. "What's that face for?" he asked with a Cheshire Cat smile.

"You traded my clothes," he pointed at the bed.

"Hush. You'll thank me later when you look _damn_ good," Julian laughed at him, turning to rummage through the dresser for a pair of briefs and some socks.

"I always look damn good," Logan grumbled, dropping his own towel and reaching for the pants. The brunette looked at him admiringly, and the blonde caught his eye and chuckled. "We don't have time for another round. Maybe later tonight...although Der might not appreciate it. Where is he, anyways? He should be here getting ready too."

Julian shrugged. "He probably met some girl and is too busy flirting. He knows where the party is, he can meet us there, or ditch altogether. But I can't be late for this," he said, pulling on his clothes in a hurry, so that he would have more time for his hair. "Now c'mon, slowpoke. Get dressed."

* * *

><p>Derek was in fact checking out a woman in the car next to him, as they were paused at a stoplight. But only because she looked strikingly similar to one Miss Casey Lambert...and it was throwing him off completely.<p>

He shook his head and stepped on the gas when the light turned green. Time to get back and get dressed in a hurry. Jules would have his head if he made him late, even fashionably so. He'd visited their city so many times, he knew each turn like the back of his hand, so he drove on autopilot back towards their apartment, his thoughts still drifting towards the brunette girl whom he wanted to get back securely into his life.

Derek was so preoccupied with getting back to his friends, and dreaming about that particular girl, that he didn't notice the car rapidly approaching from his left. He started driving through yet another green light, still a good twenty minutes away from the apartment when suddenly, there was a huge crash. He was wrenched sideways in his seat, his neck snapping to the side, the seatbelt locking up to dig into his chest.

The other car, huge black SUV, smashed into Logan's little sports car on the driver's side, sending it spinning out of control into the rest of the traffic. The larger car didn't stop to see the damage, just continued zooming away, its bumper dented, but otherwise remarkably unharmed.

Logan's car, however, was another story. The driver's side was completely caved in, and with no warning to the other vehicles when it spun out of its lane, it had gotten even more pummeled by the cars around it. It was a near pile up at the light, a huge mess. People climbed out of their moderately smashed cars, checking to see the damage and on the other passengers. One man did not step out of his vehicle, his hand danglingly out the cracked glass window, his body still limply held in place by the seatbelt.

Derek lay broken over the steering wheel, blood leaking from his left ear, unconscious. A nearby woman screamed when she saw him, tugging the arm of her husband and pointing at his completely totaled vehicle. Sirens wailed in the background as paramedics raced to the scene, peeling back the battered metal door with tools in order to release him and get his motionless body into the ambulance. His jacket was stained crimson with his own fluids, as a large shard of jagged glass was embedded in his shoulder, just above his heart.

* * *

><p>Julian and Logan made it to the event, and quickly made the rounds to all the executives, producers, directors, and the like. Grabbing a couple of wine glasses from a nearby waiter, the blonde handed one off to his fiance, already taking a sip from his. "Now, where exactly is this Cam?" he leaned to murmur into the actor's ear.<p>

Julian nodded towards the dark-haired man who had just taken off his coat and rested it on a nearby chair. He walked towards him slowly, feeling Logan press his hand possessively onto his lower back. "Uh, hey Cam," he said quietly as they approached.

The other man looked up with a smile at Julian's voice, but it quickly faded as his gaze caught on the blonde man standing close beside him. Cam quickly tried to cover his shock at seeing Logan here at the event. "Hey Julian..." he said in a soft voice, his dark eyes darting towards the other man, as the actor quickly downed his glass of wine. "Who's this?"

"Good evening, Cam," Logan said with a tight smile, reaching out his hand to shake with a crushingly strong grip. "I'm Logan, Logan Wright. Julian's _fiance._"

"Oh..." Cam's mind was racing. They had gotten back together? Based on the tight grip on his hand, he also assumed Logan had heard about his earlier escapades at the bar with the brunette actor. But...the stupid blonde prick wasn't supposed to be here. He'd rammed into what he'd known as Logan's car earlier today. Why was he here...why wasn't he _dead_?

The blonde finally released the dark-haired man's hand, a smirk playing across his lips as he saw the other man wince and shake out his hand a bit, wiggling his fingers. Julian nudged him lightly in the ribs. "So, you're a writer here? That's..." his voice trailed off as he watched Cam push his hair out of his eyes. "Excuse me for sounding silly, but...do I...do I know you from somewhere?" Logan stared at him carefully, particularly at his eyes. He knew there was something familiar about this man, but he couldn't quite get it to click within his mind.

"What?" Cam let out a nervous chuckle. "I don't think so. I'm pretty new to these parts."

"Hmm," Logan mused, as Julian motioned for a waiter to come over and bring him another glass. Those eyes. They looked strikingly similar to the ones that had haunted Logan's nightmares for years. But...no. It couldn't be him. He was locked away. However, the blonde made a mental note to go check his last records of the Clavell boy's whereabouts, slightly spooked by Cam's presence.

The dark-haired man merely smiled at him, his eyes taking in the possessive way Logan was standing against Julian. His gaze traced down the actor's face to his neck and down further, giving him a once over, hungry for more. _Patience_. Julian would be his again, soon enough. This was just a minor...speed bump.

* * *

><p><strong>*holds up hands* Don't hurt me! I just write what the boys tell me to, I swear!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER. HOLY CRAP. I'M FREAKING OUT!**

This story is the sequel to **"Closeted"**...so if you haven't read THAT story, you can find it here: _http:/www. fanfiction .net/s/6850057/1/_

_Feel free to go stalk me on Tumblr, if you aren't already: lionphantom. tumblr. com (remove the spaces, obviously )_

_**_~This is a regular chapter, that I hope you all enjoy~_**_

___*****Characters are not mine. They belong to the lovely CP Coulter*****_

* * *

><p>Julian broke the awkward silence between the three men. "Uh, Lo? Der isn't returning any of my texts. That isn't like him..."<p>

Cam watched with interested eyes as the blonde looked over at his fiance in annoyance. "Like you said, he probably met some girl..."

"You _know_ he'd still text me and at least say that he wasn't coming here tonight."

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it?" Logan asked in exasperation.

Julian put a hand on his chest. "Call him? Please? The reception in here sucks, but I can't exactly leave to make the call myself. So...?"

Logan sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll be right back." He kissed his fiance's cheek and then shot a dark look at Cam, as if daring him to even lift a finger in Julian's direction, and walked off towards one of the exits, into a dark back ally. He propped the door open with a nearby brick so that he wouldn't have to walk around the entire building and fight his way back in.

Pulling out his phone and hitting Derek's number on his speed dial, the blonde put the phone up to his ear, listening to it ring endlessly. He rubbed his forehead, his mind still lingering on the uneasy feeling he had when he was around Cam. It was something more than just a hateful emotion for the man who'd almost slept with his fiance. There was just something...off about him. Logan wondered why Julian didn't ever seem to be uncomfortable with him, or at least talking about him, except for tonight.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the dark figure slip out the door behind him, grabbing the brick and shutting the door quietly behind them.

* * *

><p>The steady beep of the heart machine was quiet beside the rest of the noise of the hospital. The paramedics had successfully rescued Derek from the wreck of the car and rushed him there. Tubes and wires and all sorts of equipment surrounded his bloodied body, monitoring everything and helping to keep him alive. He was now in a medically induced coma, to spare him some of the pain as he went into the operating room and under the knife.<p>

A nurse behind the desk held his destroyed phone in her hands, his wallet in the other. They'd already searched it for identification, but the quiet blonde was now reading a letter she'd found stuffed inside of it.

_Casey- _it started out simply enough- _I'm keeping this with me, at all times, in case I ever get up the nerve to give it to you someday. Or, morbidly, in the off chance something should happen to me_- here the nurse gasped. It was if he knew something would happen before he saw this Casey person again.

_ I know I was an ass to you. And I'm lucky enough that you slowly began to talk to me, to trust me again, if only as a friend. I think you always knew deep down that I loved you, that I was just afraid to tell you how much. I'd seen what it had done to people: Julian pining away after the one he couldn't have, Logan practically tearing himself to pieces, trying to force himself to find love._

_ But then I also discovered how great it could be, to allow yourself to fall that deeply for someone. Logan and Jules eventually got each other, and while I can't say it's always going to be sunshine and rainbows for them- _she stifled a laugh- _their lives are already a lot brighter, and it's only our freshman year away at our respective colleges, when I'm writing this now. It'll be much later on when you read this._

_ I guess what I'm trying to say is that...well, I love you, Casey Lambert. And I'm sorry. And I hope someday- maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even a year from now- but someday, you might be able to say it back. This is my stupid way of asking for the second chance we both know I don't deserve...but the one that I'm hoping to receive anyways._

_ As for anyone else who stumbles upon this sappy piece of crap I'll be carrying around for basically the rest of my life...If you're reading this, Lo or Jules, or even someone else, and it looks like I won't make it- or hell, if I'm already dead- could you just call Casey and tell her I'm sorry...sorry for everything I ever put her through. Please? _

_ The number should be at the bottom of this page...and Cas, if you're the one reading this...Well, I'm sorry again. For basically just giving your phone number to a bunch of strangers and telling them to call you. But I love you. Always, Derek_

A tear slid down the woman's cheek, hitting the page. She blotted at it quickly with a tissue, hoping she hadn't smudged the ink, and quickly grabbed for the nearest phone. She dialed the number with shaking fingers and waited as it rang. A young woman's voice answered it.

"Hello?"

She cleared her throat. "Is this Casey? Casey Lambert? Listen, I have some news for you, about your friend Derek..."

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he listened to Derek's voicemail recording, and hung up without leaving a message. He clenched his fist around the phone, realizing that Julian would probably bitch him out for not leaving their friend an annoyed message. The blonde sighed and dialed Derek's number again, holding the phone up to his ear. An odd metallic click from behind him caused him to flinch. It was a horrifyingly familiar sound.<p>

"Drop the phone, Logan..." a cool voice commanded. "Drop it, or I shoot."

"I knew it," he hissed, letting the phone clatter to the ground, turning around slowly with his hands up in front of him. "I knew there was something weird about you."

Cam stood there with a cruel smile plastered across his face. "I don't know what you're talking about..." His arm was raised in front of him, the same gun from all those years ago, cocked and pointed straight at Logan's heart, a cloth pressed between his hand and the handle.

"Drop the act, you psychotic freak. I know who you are, Adam. You're not fooling me," he said, in a surprisingly calm voice. The blonde dared to take a step forward.

"I wouldn't come any closer, if I were you."

Logan stopped. "Why? ...How?"

"My parents had enough money to cover up my _miraculous _mental recovery," he rolled his eyes, "...making sure that when I was released a few years ago that no one knew about it. I changed my name, dyed my hair...My face had changed enough, or so I thought," the dark-haired man replied coldly. "Julian didn't even realize it. How did you?"

"You had Jules fooled years ago too, it's not a big accomplishment," Logan spat at him. "Why the fuck are you doing this again? Can't you just let him be happy?"

"With you? Not a chance. You're not good for him."

"And you think you are?"

Adam smirked. "Better than you, at least."

The blonde shook his head. "I already know I'm not good enough for him. But he wants _me_, not you. He never wanted you, Adam. Why can't you accept that and move on?"

"Because I love him!" the other man shouted, his nostrils flared in anger, his face white. Logan watched as the hand holding the gun shook slightly, his grip tightening on the trigger. There was silence.

"He's perfect," Adam finally whispered. "I want him, and I know I could make him happy...Last night _proved _that to me. He _could_ want me. As long as you weren't around..."

"He was drunk!" the blonde yelled at him, with a bitter laugh. "He was upset with me and trying to forget and drunk out of his mind! You think that means he could love you? Just because he almost fucked you doesn't mean that he'd love you."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Do you even listen to yourself talk? Do you know how insane you sound? Even if you kill me...how the hell do you ever expect to get away with it, and be with Julian?"

The dark-haired man shot him another crazed smile, a glazed, far away look in his eyes. "That's what the cloth is for. They think I'm in the restroom. I've already paid off attendants to cover for me, I'll sneak back into one of the other doors with their help. You'll be left to rot in this ally for all I care, with this gun. My prints won't be on it. They won't ever know." Logan's eyes widened as the door swung open silently behind Adam, and Julian paused, his mouth open in shock as he took in the scene.

The blonde looked at Julian, terrified, and tried to get the dark-haired man's attention again. The actor's mouth closed as he slipped into the space behind the crazed fan. "You're an absolute madman. You won't get away with this. He could never be with you!"

"He will be. He's already mine...Hell, if you'd been driving your own damn car today, everything would have been fine!" Adam screamed at him. "I wouldn't have had to get my hands dirty like this!"

"My car..." Logan murmured, looking down for a moment. His gaze snapped back up. "Derek...What the hell happened to Derek? What did you do?" he snarled, taking a step to the side. Adam copied his motion, giving Julian more room. The actor reached down and scooped up the brick that Logan has used to hold the door earlier.

"I hit him," the other man said with a laugh. "I didn't get to see the damage, but with all that traffic...he'd probably a goner. Good riddance too. All he did was put you two back together every time you failed." He raised the gun up from where he'd let it drop the tiniest bit. "Time to say goodbye, Logan Wright," Adam said scornfully. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your fiance."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL, ASSHOLE!" Julian shouted from behind him. The actor had his arms raised above his head and brought them down with the brick with all his strength as Adam turned at his words.

"Jul- FUCK!" the dark-haired man cursed as the brunette smashed the brick onto his head, leaving a large bloody gash along the side where his scar had been, and knocking him to the ground with the impact. The gun flew out of his hand, and Logan jumped forward to kick it away from him, as Julian circled the fallen man's form as he clutched at his head.

"That was for threatening my fiance! And this-" he kicked Adam as hard as he could in the groin, "-is for Derek!" The man on the ground screeched out in pain as Logan reached for Julian, pulling him away into his arms.

"Call the police," the blonde said shakily, hugging the actor tight against him as Adam continued to moan in pain on the ground.

"I want to kill him," Julian snapped at him, struggling against his grip. "Let me fucking kill this crazy fucker!"

"No," Logan said calmly. "You can beat him up a bit more if you want, he deserves it. But you will not have another man's blood on your hands. Not if I have anything to say about it." The brunette stopped squirming in his arms, and the other man released him. "We need the police and then we need to get to the hospital, and find out what happened to Derek. As soon as possible."

Julian stepped forward to Adam, crouching down beside him, watching the blood ooze from the huge wound on his head. "You will never come near me, or Logan, or Derek ever again," he said in a dangerously low voice, as the blonde picked up his phone to call the police and then a car to pick them up.

The dark-haired man still clutched at his head and groin, but his dark eyes were wide and fixated on Julian's face. "You will sit and rot in a padded cell for the rest of your life, I can guarantee that. Hell, if I had things my way, it wouldn't be a padded cell, it would be one with poison-tipped spikes." Logan heard that remark and raised his eyebrows. Julian had clearly been in one too many action-adventure movies. "But I want you to sit there, in your cozy little straightjacket, and just know that I love Logan Wright. I'm going to marry him, I'm going to have children with him, and I'm going to grow old with him. And you will never EVER have that with anyone, least of all me, because of what you've tried to do..."

He rose from his position near Adam's head, but then let out a quick yelp of surprise, as the injured man's hand snapped out to grab his ankle. Logan calmly walked over and kicked him in the face, effectively breaking his nose, saying quietly, "_That_ was for Julian. Because I love him, and plan on growing old together with him too."

* * *

><p>The heart rate on the machine in the surgical room started beeping, as his pulse slowly started to drop. The main surgeon only gave it a seconds glance, before going back to his work, murmuring, "This needs to be fast, so we can close this up and restart his heart when it fails..."<p>

"Brain activity is high. He's definitely alert to the fact that his body tried to shut down and knows we're fixing it," another doctor said, his voice muffled through his mask. "As long as his heart lasts through the rest of the procedure..."

It was one of the viewing rooms, where the doctors could communicate with others on the upper floor. A glass wall overlooked the surgery area, as the nurse from earlier stood clutching the hand of a still panting brunette girl. Casey watched with tears in her eyes as the doctors surrounded Derek on the table, finishing their work and sewing him back together. She was lucky she'd been able to get here so quickly, lucky she lived in the same city as Logan and Julian, lucky she was working at a place nearby, lucky she had answered the phone...just lucky to be here at all, even as the athlete himself had been so unlucky to have been the one in that particular car earlier that day.

The nurse squeezed her hand gently, and Casey turned to present her with a weak, tearful smile, just as the machines below began beeping wildly. She gasped and ripped her hand away, pressing both to the glass as her panicked gaze swept the room. "No..." she whispered brokenly. "Please, please, please, no. Don't take him away from me...Not now."

The surgeons scattered, the last few stitches sewn into place, different instruments being cleared, fluids being changed, buttons being pressed. To the distraught girl on the upper floor, it looked like absolute chaos, as the machines screeched even louder as his heart continued to fail.

Suddenly, one piercing note rang out. He flatlined. No heartbeat at all.

"NO!" Casey screamed, pounding on the glass. The nurse quickly ran to her, dragging her back from the glass, so the doctors could do their job without distraction. They worked quickly, efficiently, getting the paddles out and on his chest, and began to send charges to his heart.

"Charging...Clear!" A shock. He body was jolted up off the table a bit. No response.

The brunette sobbed. The nurse held her, stroking her hair, before getting an idea. "Here...the speaker to the room. Tell him..." she pressed the button as the young woman looked at her wordlessly. "Tell him how you feel," the nurse told her.

"Charging...Clear!" Another shock. His back arched again. No heartbeat.

Casey shook her head. She couldn't do anything. The nurse continued to hold the button, waiting... "Derek Seigerson! I swear, if you don't come out of this alive...I will find a way to bring you back to life and kill you myself, for leaving me like this!" Casey burst out. "I love you, you stupid man! You have to LIVE!" she sobbed.

"One last time...charging..."

"Clear!" A final jolt, as Derek's body twitched. But there was nothing left. He was gone.

The brunette woman finally sank to the ground, as the nurse took her hand off the speaker, kneeling next to her, trying to comfort her, as her body was wracked with sobs. "No. No. No..." she whispered, her face soaked with salty tears.

"Time of death?"

"Nine thirty sev-" the surgeon broke off his words at the sudden beep that came from the heart rate machine. "What on earth...?"

Casey wiped at her face as she heard his words and the sudden restart of the machine and sat up, pressing against the glass again, to watch as the doctor's surrounded him again in delighted confusion, moving to reattach certain machines and getting him ready to leave the surgical chamber. Derek's heart had miraculously restarted on its own. He was going to pull through.

* * *

><p>Adam was not faring so well, having been immediately rushed into the same hospital when he was picked up by the police. The wound on his head was more serious than it seemed, as it finally brought to light a serious medical condition. The man had a tumor in his brain, one that had been missed by earlier doctors who had examined him in previous years. He too was brought into surgery and put under the knife. Although the surgery had been a success and the tumor had been removed, a few days later in the recovery ward, Adam suffered from some post-surgery head trauma and was soon officially pronounced brain-dead.<p>

It was determined that the dark-haired man had managed to remove the cuffs locking him to his bed and had purposefully smashed his head against the wall repeatedly, in order to induce more damage on his already fragile skull. He had used his own blood to spell out the words "I did this for him" onto the wall, as his final act.

* * *

><p><strong> So technically...I did kill Der Bear. But then he came back to life SO NO ONE CAN BE MAD AT ME, HA!<strong>

**Sorry for the emotional stress this chapter must have caused- I definitely cried a few times while writing it. And laughed. I hope my bits of humor shine through.**

**Please continue onto the final chapter of "Outed"...Chapter 10...Wow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would just like to take this opportunity to say THANK YOU.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who've stuck by me with this story: those of you who's journey began with me when I started "Closeted", all of you that joined along the way, and all of you who may have only started the story after it's long been finished. I love each and every one of you.**

**Your reviews and liveblogs on Tumblr made me smile, made me laugh, sometimes made me cry, and a whole slew of other emotions. I'm so glad we made it through this wild ride together.**

**This is one of my fanfictions that I am most proud of, thanks to you all.**

**Special hugs and kisses go out to this lovely group of people: Raven, Crocus, Jess, Saruuh, Stasia, Gina, Lena, Jay, Rose, Anna, Neda, Maitia, Julia, and so many more. For encouraging me with your words and just being absolutely amazing people that I love and admire so much. This chapter goes out to all of you, because I really REALLY could not have done this without you. -blows kisses-**

_Alright, now that I'm a huge sappy mess...Onto the FINAL chapter of "Outed"_

* * *

><p>Julian and Logan were extremely shaken after the incident, and the actor was forced to quit that particular movie, for some peace of mind. Once Derek was out of the hospital, several months of recovery later, he moved in with his two friends for awhile, before eventually finding a place of his own in the city. He happily began dating Casey, though she didn't tell him that she loved him again, until far later in the relationship.<p>

The fiances shared a long and happy engagement, waiting until Logan was out of school before actually holding the ceremony. Julian actually got back in contact with Kurt Hummel, to ask for his help in planning the wedding, since that was the career he'd eventually ended up pursuing after school.

The pair nearly broke up again during the process of putting the wedding together, after a major fight over Derek to determine who's best man he would be. Luckily, the problem was fixed, as Derek refused to pick a side and demanded that he be the best man for both of them, switching which side of the wedding party he was standing on halfway through the ceremony to try and make it "even".

* * *

><p>Many years later, the sound of footsteps made their way down the hallway of their newer apartment, further away from the craziness of the city. A pair of bright green eyes gazed at the man seated comfortably on the bed, his glasses perched on the end of his nose as he looked through yet another script.<p>

"Daddy?" a small voice called to him.

Julian looked up. "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing up out of bed this late? You should be sleeping, you've got school tomorrow..." he replied, smiling at her.

"I couldn't sleep 'cause Papa isn't home yet," she whispered, sticking her thumb into her mouth. The other hand played with a strand of her brown hair, so similar to her father's, yet not actually from his genetics. "He's gotta kiss me goodnight 'afore I can sleep," she told him, shuffling her feet.

"Come here, little one," Julian grinned, putting aside his papers and his glasses, holding out his arms for her. "You can come wait with me."

The five year old quickly scurried across the room, leaping into his arms eagerly and covering his face with soft kisses. "I love you, Daddy," she said quietly, settling down into his lap and leaning against him as she gazed up at him.

"I love you too, Lottie," Julian murmured, kissing the top of her head. The pair heard the main apartment door open and close quietly, the familiar sound of Logan's footsteps creeping down the hallway towards the little girl's room to check in on her, as was his usual custom.

Charlotte Larson-Wright looked up at her father with wide eyes, a sneaky grin creeping across her face as Logan's footsteps came back towards the men's room. The actor smirked and nodded, holding up the covers for her to hide underneath on the blonde's side of the bed.

"Hey Jules," Logan said, entering the room while loosening his tie. He leaned in to press a quick kiss to the other man's lips before moving to the closet to shed his jacket. "Did you know Lottie is missing from her room?" he asked, a twinkle in his green eyes, as he winked at Julian.

"Why, no...I had no idea," the actor smirked. "She had a lovely time on her play-date with Andrew today, though. I can't imagine why she'd ever want to run away."

"Oh, Andy Seigerson, huh? Bet you he's going to be quite the player like his father was. We'd better watch him around our little Lottie," Logan grinned as he kicked off his shoes and moved to sit on his side of the bed.

"Yeah, plus with our luck, Der will shove the two of them in a closet together someday...and then we really will have to keep our eyes on him."

He laughed and reached over to squeeze his lover's hand. "Hmm, Jules...we might need to get a new mattress. This one seems awfully lumpy," he joked, patting the spot where his daughter was hidden. Charlotte let out a tiny giggle.

"But Lo, you know the best way to get rid of those bumpy spots, right?" the brunette man smiled widely.

"Of course. You just have to...TICKLE THEM!" the blonde crowed, beginning to attack the little girl under the covers.

She screamed with laughter, squirming away from his hands, her head popping up from under the blanket. "Papa, I'm no lump! It's me!"

"Oh, there she is!" Logan scooped the tiny girl up into his arms and spun around with her. "Look, I found our Lottie! She's safe!" He pressed a big wet kiss on her cheek, chuckling as she made a face similar to Julian's most disgruntled expression and wiped it away.

"Alright, baby girl. You do have school tomorrow and Papa's home...so it's time for bed," Julian said, getting up out of the bed to press his own lips against her forehead, stroking her hair. "Who gets the final kiss of the night?"

"_You_ do, Daddy! I love you, Papa. G'night!" Charlotte reached out to hug Logan first, as she was already in his arms, and planted a light kiss on lips, before flinging her arms out at Julian. The blonde man handed the little girl with his brilliant green eyes over to her other father, watching as she wound her arms around his neck as they left the room.

He finished changing and getting ready for bed, and was just climbing under the covers when Julian returned. "She's so precious..." he said softly, settling down into the mattress.

The actor flicked off the lights and made his way over to the bed. "I know...She's also going to be quite a handful later in life, if she's anything like you."

"She'll be the biggest diva if she's anything like you," Logan retorted with a smile, as Julian slid under the sheets beside him.

"I'm not the one who helped create her, Lo..."

"But you're already the best father ever, Jules..."

The brunette laughed. "Since when did you become such a sap, _Papa_?" he asked teasingly.

"When I got everything I ever wanted in life with you, _Daddy_," Logan teased right back. Julian leaned in to kiss him, their mouths meeting gently, as both were tired from the day's events. "I love you, princess," the blonde whispered against his lover's lips.

The actor smirked and kissed his husband again before murmuring, "And I'll always love you...squid."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. You have no idea how much you all mean to me.<strong>

**This may be the end of _Closeted/Outed_...but it is by no means the end of my writing or my love for Jogan. Expect new fics in the future, loves!**


End file.
